darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
24
Constable Carter interviews Burke about the car accident. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. An attempted murder has made the house on Widows' Hill the center of a web of confusion, a web that tugs on many people and draws them closer to its core; a young girl tormented by increasing doubts and uncertainties; a man wavering between the opposite poles of instinct and fact. Carolyn has a lunch date with Joe after a shopping spree; she and Maggie speak lightly (interesting) and she asks if Carolyn's meeting Burke. Maggie thinks that Sam is somehow wrapped up in things. Carolyn denies it. The Constable wants to talk to Burke; Carolyn says she's sick of the whole mess, especially Burke. Joe tells Carolyn about a boat he wants to purchase in a few months with a partner, Jerry Gerse. Burke stops by to chat and is treated coolly by Joe. Carter reminds Burke of his revenge speech against Roger Collins from ten years ago. Burke admits he's holding a grudge, but denies wanting to kill Roger. Carter tells Burke that his fingerprints were on a wrench; Carter doesn't know anything. Burke relates his side of the events of last night (aka, eleven episodes ago). Burke points out that if he had removed the bleeder valve, he wouldn't have gone through with any plan to kill Roger after Victoria saw him, nor would he have stuck around in town after the fact. Maggie tells Carolyn that Burke wants to see her in his room... with the Constable. Burke asks her who invited him to Collinwood last night. Carolyn tells Carter that she visited Burke, unplanned and uninvited, she insisted he take her home, and she insisted he stay to visit the family. Carter says that doesn't prove anything. Carter leaves, but Carolyn stays. Carolyn tells Burke off because of Burke's portrait; she believes he lied to her about his plans, which he claims have changed. Burke tells Carolyn that he didn’t take the bleeder valve. Someone named Bronson calls Burke about a secret plan. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Michael Currie as Jonas Carter → * Dodie Bauer as Collinsport Inn customer (uncredited) * Lenore Ellis as Collinsport Inn customer (uncredited) * Timothy Gordon as Collinsport Inn customer (uncredited) * Sara Harte as Collinsport Inn customer (uncredited) * Liz Ingleson as Collinsport Inn customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This is the first episode where customers, other than the regular cast, are seen in the Collinsport Inn diner. * This episode was directed by John Sedwick, despite Lela Swift's name being credited. * Beginning with this episode, Jonas Carter's uniform has a "Sheriff" patch on the left shoulder. However, in this episode, he's still referred to as Constable. * First appearance of stand-in Timothy Gordon. Bloopers and continuity errors * Carolyn orders her hamburger cooked "medium," previously in 19 she liked it "rare." * Actor Michael Currie walks directly into a camera while in Burke's room. Immediately afterward, voices can be heard muttering in the background. He also bumps into a piece of furniture and calls Burke "Burt". * A camera is seen in the diner behind Joe as Maggie brings their change. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 24 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 240024